Ore-Tachi Sanjou
by Pikatwig
Summary: Some years after the final battle with Kai, things have calmed down, and a certain unlucky boy's been living a quite life. That is, until a new adventure begins, Ryotaro returns as Kamen Rider Den-O, but now, is allied with a new Rider called "Yuki Den-O".
1. Neo Arrival

Pikatwig: A story I previewed a long… long… long while back, is finally underway.

KKD: Yea, some of this was gonna appear in Den-O Trigger, but since we lost chapter 5, we haven't gotten back to it, so regardless, let's see if we can be able to fare any better here.

Pikatwig: We will… hopefully.

KKD: Yea… in any case, we can hopefully get to see more of your OC Den-O Rider in action.

Pikatwig: Disclaimers please aibou.

DISCLAIMERS: As with most stories, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own anything in this except for the original concepts within. The rest, including Kamen Rider, belong to Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc.

* * *

"Onee-chan… are we there yet?" a young girl's voice asked, as two figures (both female) were walking down the street.

"I told you, we're almost to the apartment," the older girl responded, soon coming across a seemingly simple building, that had around 18 floors to it, and the two girls walked up to the 14th floor and looked for their apartment. "Let's see… our apartment is number 1287 And judging by how the rooms are set up, that means, it'll be on our right… about… the eleventh door down."

They found it, and then the older girl opened the door, finding their apartment to be like a small hotel room with a couple beds, a TV set, a small kitchen, a connecting bathroom and closet, and finally a small balcony to look over the city.

"Onee-chan… do you like Japan?" the young girl asked.

"Yea… it's a nice place to live… America was nice too, but it just doesn't have the same vibe as Japan does," the older girl answered, looking at the scenery with a smile.

The young girl yawned, as she looked over at one of the beds.

"I'll get our things, _don't worry_," the older girl smiled, saying the last part in English before going out to get their suitcases and stuff.

* * *

Unknown to anyone in this peaceful city, there was a particular bullet train traveling through what appeared to be a desert of sorts. This bullet train, being white and black with the front having a familiar red peach design on the front of the engine, followed a track that seemed to unfold and appear in front of the train while folding up and disappearing behind it.

Inside the diner car of this train, an old looking male was sitting down with a plate of fried rice that had a flag in the center of it. He was eating this when a young woman with a white top, black skirt stockings and shoes approached him.

"I see you're back to normal **Hana**-chan," the male responded with a smile.

"As much as I'm glad to have returned to normal, I don't understand why you called for me again, **Owner**-san," the girl, Hana, replied to the male.

"...I have my reasons, but I'll tell you more after I finish my rice," Owner informed. Hana just sighed and sat down in a chair, looking around for a minute, and sighing. Suddenly, the train began to speed up a bit, with a red oni-figure, a blue humanoid turtle, and a sleeping golden figure with an axe/bear motif being throw out of their seats.

"**What the heck is going on here?!"** the Red Oni shouted.

"Wait… where's Ryuuta?" Hana asked.

"**I dunno,"** the Oni responded.

"I think he mentioned stars earlier, and went up to the front to look at them," a waitress informed, barely staying up herself.

Just as she said this, Hana and the trio were about to rush up to the front, when Hana looked out and saw a sight that looked REALLY familar…

* * *

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete *DenLiner sped along at a quick pace across a bridge, with dates on a calendar flying by***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho *We then see a hand pick up a train pass as he walked at a park, soon joined by a girl.***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! *with a split screen, we see Kamen Rider Den-O board Denbird in DenLiner as well as a new Rider boards her own time train and Rider Machine***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! *Both trains zoom off at a fast pace***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! *the flashes onto the screen in the style of the original show.***

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara *The male sits on the train, as if waiting for something***

**Shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo *In the other train, the female sat in a chair with a pass in her hand, a smile on her face***

**Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu *The two walk alongside each-other with what looked like a younger version of the male hiding behind a building watching them.***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku *From nearby, Hana watched as well, the three figures and a dragon-like one in purple were goofing around as on the other train the female was on, a cyan polar bear-themed female figure, a jade dolphin, an orange cat, and a crimson hawk hanging out in a train.***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands *The male and female then held hands, both smiling at each-other before transforming***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen *A green Rider soon joined the other two as they began attacking a bunch of kaijin***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time trippin' ride *All three did a Rider kick manuever as images of the other forms of the Riders were seen for a split second.***

**Dare yori takaku (Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!) *At a cafe, we see four clones of both the male and female, each in a different attire and style that matched their respective partners alongside the originals***

**Kinou yori takaku (Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!) *Both held out their passes with a smile, and from nearby, the male from earlier smiled at them both.***

**Climax Jump! *Then, all the Riders boarded their bikes before launching on them into the air.***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! *The four figures seen with Hana alongside the female polar bear were seen dancing in various styles***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! *The two who are partners with them were dancing with a smile, and then stopped as the time trains drove off.***

* * *

"Onee-chan… good morning," the young girl smiled, this girl's dirty blonde hair currently in a messy bed-head style as she opened her green eyes revealing her in a silver shirt and pink pajama pants.

"Morning, **Amy**-chan," the older girl smiled, currently making breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," the older girl smiled, this girl having brown hair, brown eyes, and was currently wearing a gray jacket with a violet shirt, blue shorts, and was currently barefoot with yellow nails.

"Yay!" Amy smiled, taking a seat at the table, and her sister put the pancakes on the table for her. "_Wow_, they look really yummy."

"Thanks. I put your favorite inside them, blueberry," the older girl smiled.

"_Wow! _Thanks, **Luka**-nee-chan!" Amy thanked, hugging her older sister, Luka.

"You're welcome," Luka smiled, as her sister began to eat. Luka took a minute to look at some of their belongings, and since they would be living in the apartment for a long while, they might as well try and make it comfy.

And so, after she ate her breakfast, Luka got Amy dressed and set for the day before Luka simply organize the place while Amy was playing with some toy trains.

* * *

From about a mile from the apartment, was a library of sorts, this library was actually part cafe, too, set up with a bunch of star stickers, and other star-related items, including a telescope as a centerpiece.

Working at a register area of sorts was a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, and was currently in a white shirt, black skirt, and a white apron on top. Then in walked a boy similar to the girl in question, his hair almost black, eyes brown, and he was currently wearing a red t-shirt, a gray hoodie, blue jeans, and a pair of orange converse shoes.

"Ryo-chan… I have a favor," the girl spoke, before she took out some papers, and on all of them read "Help Wanted" in Japanese, "Could you put these up and hand them out? This place needs more employees to keep up with the customers."

"Hai, Nee-san," the boy, **Ryotaro**, nodded.

He handed them out for a minute, but saw that nobody wanted to apply. Ryotaro then got an idea, took his jacket and walked to the door. And so, he began to try and walk around town to put up the fliers, until he slipped on some kind of puddle, causing the flyers to fall out of his hands and scatter.

"Oh no!" Ryotaro gasped, suddenly panicking before they flew out into the breeze.

* * *

"R**Y**U**T**A!" Hana and the other three figures snapped at a purple dragon creature with headphones, white gloves, and a trenchcoat.

"You should've know better than to just randomly drive DenLiner without permission!" Hana scolded.

"**I thought I saw something moving…" **the dragon figure responded in defense, and he was about to continue to talk, when he saw a black case by Owner. He approached it, and saw a label with the letters "TQG" on it, but the Owner reached and moved it away.

"Hands off, **Ryutaros**. This is meant for some people on another line," Owner scolded.

"**Aw…"** he sighed.

"**You've been a bad boy! Bad boy!"** the red oni scolded.

"**GOMEN!"**

Hana then just sighed annoyed, and sat down. It wasn't long before someone walked in, this guy looking very similar to Ryotaro, except he was currently wearing a navy blue shirt, and a black jacket, jeans, and shoes. Not seeming to care, he soon sat down in a booth near Hana.

"It's been a while, hasn't it **Kotaro?**" Hana smiled.

"Indeed," Kotaro nodded.

"Hey Kotaro… I'm curious… do you remember who your grandma is?" Hana asked.

"Hmm… well… she's a nice and lovely person… she may have been a little bit greedy, but she's always been nice and kept grandpa in check," Kotaro answered.

"Heh, sounds great…" Hana smiled.

"But an interesting thing about her… she always had the best of luck, which always helped balance out grandpa and his bad luck."

"**And yet you still got the bad luck,"** the red oni joked, having listened in on what they were talking about.

"Shut up! ...At least Teddy prevents what happens when it comes to my luck."

"**Momotaros**… don't you have some of Ryotaro's bad luck?" Hana joked, causing some others to snicker.

"**Urusei!"** Momotaros snapped.

* * *

"Onee-chan… how is it that you're so lucky?" Amy asked.

"Dunno… but I've always been the luckiest person I know," Luka shrugged.

"I wish I had some of that luck…" Amy admitted, as they were now outside in the city and both relaxing.

They were just hanging out under a tree in the park outside the city, with Amy simply looking up at the clouds.

"So Amy? How do you like Japan so far?" Luka asked.

"It's okay… I do miss mom and dad… but the scenery looks nice," Amy admitted.

"And the culture here is interesting," Luka added, smiling as she looked at the city.

Amy smiled, and then sat by her sister.

"But it won't all be fun and games… I gotta find a job to pay for the apartment," Luka sighed when suddenly, a bunch of "Help Wanted" flyers flew by the two.

"And your luck kicked, didn't it?"

"I guess it did," Luka smiled.

* * *

After gathering what flyers he could, Ryotaro was now riding his bike around town for a little bit. He was just enjoying the scenery of the city that he worked hard to protect about seven years ago during his time as Kamen Rider Den-O.

"Wonder how they're doing… Momotaros-tachi…" Ryotaro wondered to himself when in front of him, something fell, forming a ramp, and with him unable to stop, Ryotaro ended up launching himself off this ramp, he tried to regain control, but was unable to and he ended up bumping right into Luka, sending them both flying down a nearby hill.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" Luka snapped.

"Gomen nasai… I lost control…" Ryotaro apologized.

"Ugh… it's okay, I guess," Luka groaned, dusting herself off.

"You okay?" Ryotaro inquired.

"Yea… I just didn't see you coming was all," Luka sighed.

"Sorry… I have the worst luck…"

"I see… hey, do you know where I could find the Milk Dipper cafe?" Luka asked.

"Yea… I live there… boku wa Nogami Ryotaro," Ryotaro introduced himself.

"Ryotaro, huh? ...Nice name. Atashi wa Minato Luka."

* * *

Back at the cafe, Airi was behind the counter preparing some coffee when a couple guys came up to her. One of them looked more like he was superstitious and had baggier clothes on along with a pair of glasses and socks under his sandals. The other looked more professional as he wore a business suit and a tie.

"Airi-san. I heard you were looking for new employees, and I'd like to apply," the guy in baggy clothes responded, holding a flyer.

"Don't be silly, **Miura**-kun. There's no way you'll be hired," the other guy responded, set to bonk the first, Miura, on the head.

"Why don't you not be silly for once **Ozaki**-kun," Miura snapped back.

Airi paid them no mind as Ryotaro walked in with Luka.

"Tadaima!" Ryotaro called out.

"Okairi," Airi smiled before seeing Luka.

"Wow… this place is beautiful…" Luka smiled.

"Ara? Ryo-chan? Who's this?" Airi asked Ryotaro.

"Oh… this is Luka… I bumped into her earlier… and she would like to apply here…" Ryotaro informed.

"That's right," Luka nodded.

"Oh, that's great. Nice to meet you," Airi smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too," Luka smiled as she admired the decorations of the place…

"It's nice to make your acquaintance Luka-chan," Ozaki smiled, walking over to her, and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "So… would you like to do something later?"

"Hands off, okay?" Luka responded, shrugging Ozaki off before Miura walked over to her.

"Wow… I can tell, you're very lucky," Miura noted, and to prove this, Luka noticed something was about to fall off of a shelf, and she caught it before it could even fall, "Case in point."

"_Wow_… Luka-chan, I'd think you will fit in great here," Airi smiled before turning to Miura and Ozaki and whispering to them, "I got a feeling she'll end up hooking up with Ryo-chan at one point."

"Why?" Ozaki inquired.

"Oh… I get it. You're thinking something like a magnet, and Ryotaro's luck will sort of attract Luka's luck, in a way?" Mizura added.

"Something like that," Airi smiled.

* * *

Some time later, Ryotaro and Luka were both working to serve the customers, both of them serving as a waiter and waitress of sorts.

"Ryotaro… you're pretty cool," Luka admitted.

"A-Arigatou," Ryotaro smiled, as he unknowingly let something fall from his back pocket, when a sort of ringtone went off.

"Ara? Is that your phone, Ryotaro?" Luka asked.

"You could say that…" he responded, as he took out a red flip cell phone with an odd bulky black part where the screen would be, and a series of buttons that were put on sideways compared to most phones, the top row being red, second blue, third yellow, and the bottom row purple with the three buttons closest to the screen being white.

"Moshi-mosh?" he inquired, before smiling happily at the voice of the caller.

_-Ryotaro. I'm gonna be in town soon. Wait for me by the train station, okay?- _a familiar female voice answered.

"Hai. I'll see you later, Hana-san," Ryotaro nodded, as he headed out the door, with Luka noticing what fell out of his pocket, it being a black pass that had an odd symbol on both sides, which looked like a circle with a tilted T inside of it.

She picked it up, and saw that Ryotaro was leaving, so she ran to try and keep up with him, but unknown to her, a yellow sphere of sorts tailed her for a minute, before entering her, with some sand falling from Luka after that.

* * *

"Station Master… why have you called us here?" Owner asked, as DenLiner was now parked in the station, the crew of DenLiner meeting with someone who looked almost exactly like the Owner, but currently wearing an all white outfit.

"I wish I could provide good news, my friends, but most of it is bad. A new breed of Imagin have appeared…" the Station Master informed.

"New Imagin?" Hana gasped.

"Remember Hana, Imagin are people who are from a future that has been destroyed, and do what they can to make sure their future is restored," Owner reminded.

"Correct. They are called… the Neo-Imagin… they are stronger then anything you have ever battled… and while we need Nogami Ryotaro once more… we need a new power…" the Station Master informed, walking over to unveil something…

* * *

Pikatwig: And end chapter.

KKD: That was pretty good, despite the lack of any actual henshin.

Pikatwig: It's building up aibou. Give it time… give it time. Anyway, thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: It was nice. I really like you introducing Luka here, too.

Pikatwig: Yea, she's an interesting character. And she also has some pretty dang good luck, unlike Ryotaro.

KKD: I'll say. Which brings in some very good contrasts.

Pikatwig: And a bit of connection with Tokkyuger, I have this idea that they run on similar rails… part of it comes from DenLiner combining with Tokkyu-Oh… and part of it is just theory.

KKD: Makes a lot of sense there. Also, you seem to be hinting at something with Luka's nails being yellow.

Pikatwig: Yea… do you want to explain aibou?

KKD: Sure. The thing is, Luka actually was made with the thought in mind of her being portrayed by the same actress who played another character of a similar name in Super Sentai, Luka Millfy aka GokaiYellow.

Pikatwig: Also, she'll be appearing in the Tokkyuger Movie, Galaxy Line SOS, well… not appearing physically per se, but you'll have to figure that out on your own. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	2. Yuki Arrival

Pikatwig: Well, after having watched some of Onigashima Warship, I'm in a Den-O mood.

KKD: I see… well, good thing I'm flexible, because it's time to get rolling. Hopefully, we'll get some action this time around.

Pikatwig: *chuckles a little bit* Rolling… oh, I never explained, did I? Well… you people recall Fraise, my OC Gaim Rider from Mega Gaim?

KKD: Yea? Why bring her up, Pika?

Pikatwig: I actually came up with the concept from Toki, an archer and an ancestor of Yuto, and wore pink. Then, I looked for a fruit, got a strawberry, and the rest is history.

KKD: Oh… I see. Very clever move.

Pikatwig: Do the disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: As with most stories, neither KKD nor Pikatwig own anything in this except for the original concepts within. The rest, including Kamen Rider, belong to Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc.

* * *

Ryotaro waited outside the train station, glancing down at his watch to see the time being 5:04:55.

"Almost time," he muttered to himself when he looked up to see the station clock read a different time, it being 5:05:09! He looked at his watch nervously and saw that it had died, and remained stuck on that time, "Ah mou! Not now, not now!"

Suddenly, his eyes were covered up, and he was nervous for a minute, before a familiar voice said "Guess who?"

"...Hana-san?!" Ryotaro gasped, as she moved her hands from his eyes, and he turned around to smile. "Wow… you're back to normal…"

"Yea. Time seemed to have changed somethings and I'm back to my normal age," Hana smiled.

From nearby, Luka had finally arrived by the train station to return the pass Ryotaro had dropped, when she saw him with Hana.

"Who's that?" she whispered, before she approached Ryotaro.

"Oh, Luka-san, hi," Ryotaro smiled, as Luka looked over to Hana.

"Oh… are you two a…" Luka inquired, thinking that the two were a couple of some sort.

"What? Oh no!/No, of course not!" the two responded in unison.

"Oh… okay, anyway… here Ryotaro, you dropped this," Luka replied, handing him his pass.

"Oh! The pass… thanks Luka-san, I owe ya," Ryotaro smiled, taking the pass.

* * *

"**Hey Station Master-san, what was with that smartphone thingy?"** Ryutaros asked.

"How'd you know what was in it?" the Station Master gawked.

"**Owner told me what it was, but didn't tell me what it was for. So what is it for?"**

"A ressha that no Imagin are allowed on," the Station Master informed.

"**Aw~!" **Ryutaros groaned.

"**So… you're the one who created Ryotaro's gear… so… why make a new one?"** Urataros inquired, looking at the case containing the second Terminal Buckle.

"I have my reasons…"

* * *

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete *DenLiner sped along at a quick pace across a bridge, with dates on a calendar flying by***

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho *We then see a hand pick up a train pass as he walked at a park, soon joined by a girl.***

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! *with a split screen, we see Kamen Rider Den-O board Denbird in DenLiner as well as a new Rider boards her own time train and Rider Machine***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! *Both trains zoom off at a fast pace***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! *the flashes onto the screen in the style of the original show.***

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara *The male sits on the train, as if waiting for something***

**Shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo *In the other train, the female sat in a chair with a pass in her hand, a smile on her face***

**Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu *The two walk alongside each-other with what looked like a younger version of the male hiding behind a building watching them.***

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku *From nearby, Hana watched as well, the three figures and a dragon-like one in purple were goofing around as on the other train the female was on, a cyan polar bear-themed female figure, a jade dolphin, an orange cat, and a crimson hawk hanging out in a train.***

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands *The male and female then held hands, both smiling at each-other before transforming***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen *A green Rider soon joined the other two as they began attacking a bunch of kaijin***

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time trippin' ride *All three did a Rider kick manuever as images of the other forms of the Riders were seen for a split second.***

**Dare yori takaku (Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!) *At a cafe, we see four clones of both the male and female, each in a different attire and style that matched their respective partners alongside the originals***

**Kinou yori takaku (Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!) *Both held out their passes with a smile, and from nearby, the male from earlier smiled at them both.***

**Climax Jump! *Then, all the Riders boarded their bikes before launching on them into the air.***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! *The four figures seen with Hana alongside the female polar bear were seen dancing in various styles***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! *The two who are partners with them were dancing with a smile, and then stopped as the time trains drove off.***

* * *

"So, I'm Luka, who are you?" Luka asked Hana, as she walked alongside Ryotaro and Hana.

"I'm Hana," Hana introduced herself.

"Oh… Airi-san mentioned your name a while back… and said you had a younger sister, Kohana, right?" Luka inquired.

"Uh… yea… but…" Hana started.

"She's staying with some of Hana-san's relatives for a little while," Ryotaro informed.

"Oh… okay," Luka nodded, walking ahead for a minute, giving Hana and Ryotaro a moment to talk in private.

"Nice cover Ryotaro," Hana complimented.

"Thanks, I guess…" Ryotaro shrugged as Luka walked back, and was notably looking like she was shivering.

"You okay?" Hana asked.

"Yea… just a bit cold," Luka responded.

"Oh… here," Ryotaro responded, taking off his jacket and handing it to Luka.

"Oh! Arigatou," Luka smiled, as she put it on and started to feel a bit warmer.

* * *

"**Oi… do any of you sense something… odd?"** Momotaros asked.

"**...Uh… odd how?"** the other Imagin responded.

"**Like… there's something off… oh! An Imagin!"** Momotaros realized. **"But it seems… off"**

"**Must be one of the Neo-Imagin the Station Master warned us about!"** Ryutaros responded.

"**And how would you know that?"**

"**I'm just guessin',"**

* * *

"Okay… it was nice today Luka-san… see you tomorrow?" Ryotaro asked.

"Hai. Jaa ne," Luka smiled before walking off. She began to take in the sight of the city, when she saw her sister by inside a store's window, looking around. "Amy-chan?"

Curious, Luka walked into the store to see what Amy was doing there. The young girl was reaching up to a counter to pay for something.

"Uh… aren't these shoes a bit big for you?" the cashier asked.

"Yea. They're a gift for my onee-chan," Amy informed.

"That's so sweet. Most girls who come here make a competition on who has the best shoes and such," the cashier responded.

"That sounds silly. Anyway… uh… let's see… 1215 yen…" she noted, taking out some bills from her pocket and smiling, as the cashier put the box in a bag and handed it to Amy. She smiled, turned around and saw Luka was standing by the entrance. "Aw… this was supposed to be a surprise…"

"What're you talking about?" Luka asked, kneeling down to her sister.

"I was going to get you a gift… simply because I'm happy to have you in my life… and I wanted to surprise you…" Amy sighed.

"Oh, it's okay," Luka smiled, hugging Amy, "Let's head home now, okay?"

"Okay," Amy smiled, and the two girls left, and unknown to them, a yellow orb entered the cashier, and, his eyes flashed for a second as sand fell to the floor before it merged into a strange creature, with it's legs hanging in the air above the torso sticking out of the ground, the creature as a whole resembling a minotaur.

"**Tell me your wish. I will grant you any wish. You just have to repay me with one thing," **the minotaur told the cashier.

Amy and Luka walked back up to their apartment and both sat down, and Luka began to unwrap the gift her sister gave her, being yellow high heels. "Aw… these are great. Thanks, Amy-chan."

"No problem," Amy smiled, hugging her older sister, when she noticed something. "Where'd you get the jacket?"

"This? Oh… I started to feel cold, and my friend Ryotaro gave it to me," Luka answered.

"You met a boy?" Amy asked.

"Yea, but… don't get any impression I'm dating him!"

"I wasn't," Amy giggled, before yawning.

"Tired?"

"Yea…" she responded.

"C'mon. It's late anyways."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same building, but a different room, specifically room 5277, there was a male with neck-length brown hair, brown eyes, and currently wearing a white jacket, green shirt, with black pants, was eating some dinner, and enjoying it, before he made a face and looked at the ramen he was eating.

"**Deneb**! You put shiitake in this ramen!" the male snapped towards the kitchen, as a figure resembling a ninja with his black cloak, silver gauntlets with fingers resembling gun barrels, a green chest piece, and a face resembling a hawk peeked out from the kitchen.

"**But **Yuuto**, you know you're supposed to eat it. It's good for you," **the figure, the Imagin known as Deneb, countered when the male, Yuuto, groaned annoyed at him.

"Whatever…" he responded, an annoyed look on his face.

"**Yuuto… I sense something… odd,"** Deneb informed.

"An Imagin?"

"**Hai… yet it's… different somehow."**

"Doesn't matter, if it's an Imagin, we gotta get Nogami and go take care of it," Yuuto informed, walking over to a drawer by a lamp, and opening it to show a large black and silver belt that had some green and yellow designs on the buckle, and next to it were a series of black cards, each having a side that is green with what looked like half of an A on it.

* * *

Down in the town, people fled in panic, rushing away from the kaijin that was looking around. This kaijin was the minotaur from earlier, except now his body was put together the right way, and instead of a sandy body, his body was in full color, the most prominent colors on him being a navy blue, and he had yellow horns, with some black highlights.

"_**There it is,"**_ Momotaros' voice spoke, with Ryotaro rushing forward and seeing the Imagin, when suddenly, Ryotaro bumped right into Yuuto.

"...Y-Yuuto?!" Ryotaro gawked, seeing the familiar face.

"Nogami… it's been some years, and your luck has not changed… at all," Yuuto groaned.

"_**OI! FOCUS YOU TWO!" **_Momotaros snapped.

"**Ara? Well well… lookie here,"** the minotaur chuckled.

"Momotaros, ikuzo!" Ryotaro said, taking out a buckle that was mostly silver with some black, the center buckle having a circular symbol with a tilted T in it, and on Ryotaro's left were a series of four buttons that were (from top to bottom) red, blue, yellow, and purple. Yuuto did the same with his buckle, and Ryotaro took out the pass, while Yuuto took out a card.

"Henshin!" Ryotaro announced, pressing the red button on the buckle before taking out his pass and then swiping it at a 45 degree angle.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

"Henshin!" Yuuto announced, inserting the card with the green side facing forward, causing the belt to tilt, forming an A shape with the green.

**=ALTAIR FORM!=**

Thus, Kamen Rider suits began to form around them both, Den-O's suit was a black jumpsuit that covered his entire body. His arms and legs up to the elbows and knees were silver with the fingers black. The silver on his knees extended upwards a bit. The sides of his belt sported four pieces that resembled parts to a train. The shoulders and torso all had train track designs with silver plating on the sides of the 'tracks.' His helmet was a solid white with a train track going down the back and up and over to his chin. His mouth was covered in a silver face guard resembling the grill on the front of trains. the eyes were a solid black. The sides of his head had gold bars. The sound of a train's whistle echoed as a red 'peach' slid down and over the mask. The tip rose up before splitting down the middle, becoming a new mask while revealing the 'tracks' on his mask had turned gold. Six pieces of armor, four red and silver and two gold and black, spun around him. The red and silver parts attached to the shoulders and the sides of the 'tracks' on his torso as the black and gold slid onto the sides of the 'tracks' on his back. The armor flashed red as a small pulse of energy came off him.

Meanwhile, the other suit was a black skin tight suit with dark grey armor on his forearms that had small gold band around his wrist and dark grey armor on his shins and on his feet forming boots with a gold band around her ankles and on the back of his hands as well as his knees. There was green metal on the front of his thighs as well as his shins and feet forming boots. He also had green metal shoulder pads with silver that stuck out slightly. His chest armor had a wide gold train tracks that went up to his chest before splitting into two tracks and kept going over his shoulders; one track per shoulder. On either side of the track as well as where the track split into to two, was green and silver. A helmet appeared on his head that was black with a silver mouth guard and two gold tracks went from his chin, up and over his head, then down the back of his head, ending where the helmet ended.

His left hip had a hilt/guard shaped to resemble a triangle with the coloring gold and emerald. A strange blade rested on the right hip. Everyone heard a mooing sound as two small bull heads appeared behind his head and went up the tracks and stopped where Yuuto's eyes were. The grey and black bull's noses shifted under the green tops to form bright green lenses shaped like bull's heads with long green horns that had silver in the middle.

"**Ore… sanjou!"** Den-O announced, starting by pointing his thumb at himself before posing dramatically.

"Saisho ni itte oku… Ore wa ka nai tsyoi!" Zeronos added, flexing a bicep while grabbing it with his other arm.

"**Ah… old school Imagin. You're no match for me, the Minotaurs Neo-Imagin!" **the minotaur smirked.

"Neo-Imagin?" Zeronos repeated, a bit confused.

"**Tch, a new breed of Imagin the Station Master warned us about. It doesn't matter what sort of Imagin it is… Ore wa saisho kara saigo made climax da ze!" **Den-O smirked, forming his red-bladed sword from the black parts hanging from his belt.

* * *

(Insert Song: Double Action Sword Form)

"**Ikuze ikuze IKUZE!" **Den-O shouted, charging at the Minotaur Neo-Imagin, slashing like crazy, however, the Neo-Imagin just used his horns to block each attack.

Zeronos then jumped in using his own weapon which looked like an A-shaped sword in his colors, slashing at the Neo-Imagin as well, but the minotaur just smirked, pulling out a shuriken before using it (and a whole storm of them) to send Zeronos flying into a nearby pile of boxes.

"**Like I just said, you old schoolers have no match against me!"**

"**Like that's gonna stop me!" **Den-O shouted, charging in again, slashing more wild like, but missing almost every time. The Neo-Imagin just chuckled, backed up, and then charged forward, knocking Den-O right up by the same boxes that Zeronos crashed into. The two Riders didn't stay down that long though, and rushed forward with their blades, but the Minotaur Neo-Imagin just used his horns to block both, and then kick both Riders aside.

"**You're not worth my time anyway, I got a wish to grant. Later," **the Neo-Imagin smirked before snapping it's fingers, and summoning forth what looked like frogs of sorts, crouching down, each one currently wearing a red vest with a blue mask over their faces, and each one held a different weapon in their right) hand.

"Eh?" Zeronos gawked, as the Neo-Imagin managed to escape, while the frogs charged forward.

"_What are these things?!" _Ryotaro asked in Den-O's head.

"**Heck if I know!" **Den-O responded, as he slashed away at the troops.

"Deneb, koi!" Zeronos announced, and on cue, Deneb showed up, and began to help him fight the troops, by firing bullets from his fingers, managing to either keep the frogs away from the Riders, or flat out blast them aside.

"Perfect," Zeronos smirked, as he charged forward, managing to get behind the frogs and attacking each one without them looking.

"**Yuuto!"** Deneb shouted, pulling him back, and then giving a concerned look. **"This style of fighting… it isn't right."**

"Omae…" Zeronos groaned in response, "Fine, you do it then."

"**Roger!"**

With that, the two stood up, Deneb behind Zeronos as the Rider took out the card, and flipped it to reveal a side that had half of a yellow V on it, which fully formed when he placed it back into the belt.

**=VEGA FORM!=**

Deneb placed his hands on his shoulders, the right on his left and vice versa. The green and silver bulls forming his visor reformed back into their original shape before going back up his head and disappearing as they got to the top. Thicker black chest armor appeared in front of Zeronos and connected to the armor already there as Deneb seemed to phase half way into Zeronos, leaving only his behind to form a thicker black cape as well as his hands. One part of the new chest armor opened up to reveal Deneb's face as the cape-like cloak billowed in a mysterious breeze. Two halves of a strange drill appeared behind Zeronos's head and went up the tracks and connected together in front of where his eyes were. It spun around rapidly a few times before splitting into three different pieces. Two of the pieces were red inside with red lenses to see out of and the last one, pointing up, was green with a yellow border. There were also four little points as well; one below each eye, and another one between the red lenses and the yellow/green point.

"**Saisho ni itte oku… mune no kao wa kazari daa!" **Zeronos responded, pointing to his face.

"_That again, Deneb?!"_

"**Odebu… that's really silly! Let's just wrap this up already!"**

And so, Den-O pulled out his pass as Zeronos removed the card again and this time inserted it into a slot in his weapon.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

Thus both Riders readied their weapons, with Zeronos attacking first forming a V shape slash with his blade while Den-O's blade charged up until the red blade shot off into the air.

"**Hissatsu… Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza… Part 2!"**

And thus, Den-O swung his sword's hilt, the blade following suit as it slashed through every single enemy in its path.

"**And, we're done here,"** Den-O smirked, as both Riders unhooked their buckles and turned back to normal.

(End Insert Song)

* * *

The next day, Luka and Amy were relaxing in their apartment, with Amy simply playing with her trains again.

"You really enjoy those trains, don't you?" Luka smiled.

"Trains are the best… I hope when I get older, I get to be a conductor," Amy giggled.

"That's nice," Luka nodded.

Amy wheeled her train around, when she noticed some sand near Luka's feet.

"Uh… Onee-chan? Were you near the beach or something?" Amy asked.

"Eh?" Luka responded confused, when she saw the sand herself, and just tried to dust it off, when more of it began to pile up.

Suddenly, to her surprise, more sand flew off her before it formed an Imagin, the same bland colored variety with the legs above the head, but this one seemed to be feminine in appearance while also having the motif of a polar bear.

"_Wow_…" Luka gawked.

"Aww… _so cute_!" Amy giggled.

"**Huh? Cute? I'm not… wait… what was I supposed to do again?" **the female polar bear responded before beginning to think, **"Oh yea, that's right. Tell me a wish… I'll grant any one wish! You just need to repay with one thing…"**

"Wha? ...What're you talking about?" Luka asked.

"A wish?" Amy asked confused. "Hey, you play trains? I wanna be a conductor one day."

"**I heard you a moment ago. And, sorry, but I was talking to her," **the Imagin responded, pointing to Luka.

"My onee-chan? Why?"

"**Simple, she's the one I'm trying to form a contract with, not you."**

"...okay?" Amy responded confused.

* * *

Ryotaro sat down in DenLiner's diner car, simply smiling about being back in it.

"It's been a long time since I've been here," he noted.

"**So Ryotaro, how have things been?"** Kintaros inquired.

"Just great… uneventful, but great." Ryotaro smiled.

"**Eh? Ryotaro, I'm sensing something from you… a crush perhaps?"** Urataros inquired.

"Eh? ...N-No!"

"You're blushing… you totally have a crush on that Luka girl, don't ya?" Hana asked him.

Ryotaro continued to stutter to the point he hid his face in his shirt. From behind the closed door to the diner car, Kotaro gasped in amazement.

"**What is it, Kotaro?"** Kotaro's Imagin partner, a blue Oni similar to Momotaros except for the added black and silver, inquired.

"Luka… that's the name… of my grandmother…" Kotaro informed.

"**Really? ...Funny, you never mentioned her name before now," **Teddy noted.

"...sorry… guess it just slipped my mind…"

* * *

"Why do you need a wish from me?" Luka asked.

"**Ugh… how do I explain this? I need one so I can have a body!"**

"Don't you have the one my onee-chan gave you?" Amy asked.

"**I can't go anywhere in this sandy form!"**

However, as the Neo-Imagin was about to continue, Amy rushed right through her, playing with a train, causing the body to collapse back into sand.

"Amy!" Luka responded, seeing Amy now had a bunch of the Neo-Imagin's sand all over her.

"_Oops_," she responded in pure English, as the Neo-Imagin's body began to reform, and then she glared at Amy.

"**See, **_**that's **_**why I need your sister to wish for something. I hate it when this happens!"**

"You were standing on my train tracks…" Amy responded, annoyed.

"I don't have time for this. I gotta get to work, Amy, behave, okay?" Luka told her sister, getting the coat Ryotaro had loaned her.

"Okay," Amy nodded.

"**OI! If you're leaving, I'm coming with you!" **the Neo-Imagin shouted, her body turning into a yellow orb before lodging itself inside Luka. Amy noticed this, and then looked over and got a pink jacket with a train design on it, and began to tail her sister to let her know.

* * *

"_**Oi, Ryotaro! One of those Neo-Imagin… I'm sensing one,"**_ Momotaros informed.

"Where?" Ryotaro asked as he was just walking on the streets for the moment, when he bumped right into Luka, "Oh, Luka-san!"

"We really need to stop bumping into each-other like this, Ryotaro-kun," Luka giggled.

"_**Oh, is this beauty the girl you have a crush on? Allow me to help you out with her,"**_ Urataros smiled.

Suddenly, Ryotaro flinched. Luka gave a confused look, before Ryotaro suddenly looked at her with bright blue eyes, his hair styled like that of a bishonen with a streak of blue in it, and he had black-framed glasses in front of his eyes.

"...Ryotaro?" Luka responded, confused further as to what happened.

"**I'm fine… sorry about bumping into you like that…"** Ryotaro responded, his voice now being replaced by Urataros', but Luka just heard it as Ryotaro now acting much more suave as was clear by his mannerisms.

"Onee-chan…" Amy's voice said, panting, as she finally caught up with her older sister.

"Amy? What're you doing here? I thought you were going to stay at home," Luka responded.

Amy pulled her sister back a bit and started to whisper. "That sandy thing we saw… it flew inside of you when you walked out… I just thought I should let you know… we need to look out for each-other, right?"

"Uh… wait, what?" Luka gawked, confused further.

"**Kawaii… who's this little flower?"** U-Ryotaro inquired.

"Uh… this is my little sister, Amy," Luka answered.

"So.. you must be Ryotaro, my onee-chan mentioned you last night," Amy informed.

"**Well, isn't that nice?" **U-Ryotaro smiled.

"_**An old school Imagin? What's one of them doing here?!"**_ the Neo-Imagin that found Luka wondered.

"_**Oi! Kame! Ryotaro! It's one of those new Imagin! It's in her!" **_Momotaros shouted in response, forcing Urataros out and taking over Ryotaro himself, causing the glasses to vanish, his hair to suddenly get super spiked, with a streak of red in it, and his eyes turn a bright red as well, **"ORE SANJOU! OI! IMAGIN! Get out of that girl already!"**

"Imagine? Is that what that thing's called?" Amy wondered.

"**That's Imagin! E-MA-DJINN!"**

"_**Well, looks like I've been found," **_the Neo-Imagin in Luka's head noted, surprising Luka as she actually heard her voice, before sand dripped off of Luka, and suddenly, her hairstyle changed from it's shoulder length style to a bun-style to the sides of her head, streaks of cyan being prominent in them, and her eyes turning a bright cyan as well. She then zipped up the jacket, and looked over at M-Ryotaro.

"**Ore… sanjou! Oi… old school Imagin, what are you doing here?"** I-Luka inquired.

"**Don't steal my catchphrase, stupid! Second, get outta that girl already!" **M-Ryotaro shouted, rushing forward, and pushing I-Luka down a hill.

"Ano…" Amy tried to say, but she didn't get to say anything as the two older people, currently possessed by Imagin, glared at her. She looked over and walked behind her older sister, before rushing forward, and shoving both older people, knocking the Imagin right out of them.

Momotaros landed in his physical form while the Polar Bear Neo-Imagin landed in her sand form.

"**WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" **the two snapped.

"You were messing with my sister and her friend."

"**Tch! Ryotaro's used to it by now!" **Momotaros responded before noticing the Neo-Imagin was in her sand form, **"Well well well. No luck with the wish, huh?"**

"**Shaddup!"** the Neo-Imagin shouted.

"Ano… daijibou Luka-san?" Ryotaro checked.

"Y-Yea, I think so…" she groaned before looking up to see both the sand form Neo-Imagin and Momotaros, but seeing he was in his physical form, Luka freaked out thinking he was an oni. "What is that?!"

"A friend…" Ryotaro responded. "So… you have one as well…"

"Eh?"

"**...Friend?" **the polar bear gawked, **"Wait a minute… you're Den-O aren't you?!"**

"Well… one sixth of Den-O is more accurate…"

"Wait, you're a Kamen Rider?" Amy gawked. "Sugoi…"

"You?! A Kamen Rider?" Luka added in shock.

"Again… one sixth of one." Ryotaro informed.

Soon, Ryotaro returned to DenLiner, now alongside Luka.

"Sugoi!" Luka gawked.

"**Ryotaro, why'd you let her onboard?! She's got one of those new Imagin stuck with her!"** Momotaros complained, **"Who knows what she's capable of?! She could jump out at any moment and try to kill us!"**

"I don't think that's the case, Momotaros," Ryotaro responded, "In any case, Luka's my friend, so don't insult her."

"**Tch…" **Momotaros groaned as he sat down, ready to sip his coffee.

"_**Mind if I have a mug?" **_everyone heard the Neo-Imagin ask, making Momo do a spit-take when she spoke up.

* * *

Then, to Luka's surprise, more sand came off her, practically erupting off of her clothes before they began to form the polar bear Imagin next to her. However, the two halves now formed properly, her sandy quality changed so it was more like armor with some fur, and her body was now colored in, having a primarily cyan colored body with some yellowish white fur, white accents, and a silver buckle shaped like a snowflake.

"**Eh? It's a girl!"** Ryutaros pointed out.

"**And what's wrong with being a girl, baby dragon?" **the Neo-Imagin asked in response.

"**Nothing… I was just saying, we rarely ever see female Imagin," **Ryutaros replied.

"**Actually… I think we only saw a female Imagin once," **Momotaros pointed out.

"**Whatever, may I have some coffee?"** the polar bear asked.

"Hai!" the waitress, Naomi, smiled as she walked behind the counter to prepare a mug.

Luka sat down by Ryotaro, as he explained what he knew about the Imagin from what Hana told him when they first met, and Luka seemed to understand it.

"Okay, so let me see if I got this right. Imagin are creatures who have come back in time to wreck the past to alter the future, and when they take someone over, they tempt them with a wish… and if a person gives them a wish, the Imagin can fly back in time… and… you're just guessing that this Neo-Imagin acts the same way as the Imagin you battled as Kamen Rider Den-O in 2007?" Luka summarized.

"...Hai… that about sums it up," Ryotaro confirmed.

Luka just glanced around and thought for a moment. "You said you were only one-sixth of Den-O, are all these Imagin part of Den-O too?"

"Hai," Ryotaro confirmed, "Sword Form, Momotaros. Rod Form, Urataros. Axe Form, Kintaros. And Gun Form, Ryutaros."

"Wait, including you that's only five. And you said you're one-sixth of Den-O,"

"**We have another member, but he's… a floater,"** Kintaros responded, **"Still, there's something about your Imagin… it seems… odd,"**

"For a Neo-Imagin…" the Owner spoke, causing everyone to look at him, "It would only be natural. They do come from a different future compared to you Imagin."

Owner walked over to Ryotaro, and handed him a black case, which Hana had informed him of what was in it. Ryotaro nodded, and used his pass to open the case up, and then show it to Luka. What was in it was a silver Rider Pass, and something similar to Ryotaro's Terminal Buckle, but instead of a circle on the center, it was a heart, and the buttons were all different colors, in order of cyan, jade, orange and crimson.

"Suge… but does this mean… I'm gonna be a Kamen Rider?"

"Something like that," Ryotaro nodded.

"And thus… a new Singularity Point shall join Ryotaro…" the Owner spoke.

Hearing this made the polar bear Neo-Imagin groan annoyed. **"Are you serious?! A Singularity Point?! AW~ MOU~ THIS IS THE WORST!"**

"**Oh, relax, will ya? I had the exact same reaction when I heard Ryotaro was a Singularity Point," **Momotaros responded.

* * *

"Oi… where were you?!" the cashier from the previous day complained to the Minotaur Neo-Imagin. "Nevermind… did you get what I wanted you to get?"

"**Naturally,"** she smiled, showing a box filled with shoes, making the cashier smile. **"And thus, kayako kanyou."**

With that, she placed her hands on the cashier, before opening her like a set of doors, revealing an orange portal inside him before she jumped right inside, the woman closing right up before falling to her knees.

"About time we found this person," Hana sighed, rushing up with Ryotaro tagging behind, and she held up a ticket to the cashier's head, and the date of 8/12th/2011 appeared.

"Can you remember this date?" Hana asked, showing the cashier the date on the ticket.

"Yea… I lost my job as a model that day… and I've been working here ever since… pretending like I didn't miss it," she responded, sighing at what happened.

"You'd better hurry, Ryotaro," Hana told him, handing her uncle the ticket before he inserted it into his pass.

"All over it," Ryotaro smiled. "Oh… Luka's on DenLiner right now… right?"

"Yea… why?"

"You'll see,"

* * *

**August 12th, 2011**

The woman who would later become a cashier was talking to an older man, and tears began to form in the cashiers eyes.

"Sorry Aria-chan, you're not needed anymore," the man informed.

"Aw… why?" she whined sadly.

"We've managed to hire…" he began, when suddenly, Aria's eyes changed color, and she kicked the man down, "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

However, Aria ignored him as she held up the Minotaur Neo-Imagin's shuriken, before walking out, the future cashier growing minotaur horns, a tail, and some of the skin from the Neo-Imagin.

"**These emotions… sadness, anger… they taste good…"** the Neo-Imagin smirked, twirling her shuriken, **"Let's get to work… my home time's not gonna return by itself."**

With that, she flung her shuriken at various buildings, and glew for a moment, when suddenly, DenLiner showed up, and Den-O Sword Form jumped out.

"**Ore… sanjou!"**

"**Den-O? UGH! Not now!" **the Minotaur roared, flinging its shuriken at the Rider, who deflected them with his blade, and tried to defend himself from the shuriken.

"**Tch… how is this girl doing this?! It's like the Imagin is in her!"**

"**For an old school Imagin, you sure are no idiot. That's right, I'm inside my host!"**

"_EH~?!" _Ryotaro gawked.

"**NANI?!" **Den-O gasped as well, until the body of the cashier began to tremble.

"**Yosh… I've gotten my feeding of emotions… now to let loose!" **the Neo-Imagin smirked before splitting from its host, causing Aria to drop to the ground, normal and unconscious. The Minotaur Neo-Imagin had it's horns and muscles grow in size, and gained a second shuriken as the weapons increased in size so they looked giant.

"_Man… I thought these things would be carbon copies of Imagin like you Momotaros…"_ Ryotaro whimpered.

"**Yea, well obviously not. Not like it'll stop me. Ikuze!"** Den-O announced, rushing forward, and slashing, only slightly chipping away at the Minotaur Neo-Imagin, when it kicked Den-O back.

"Ryotaro!" Luka shouted, rushing out of DenLiner worried for her friend.

"_Luka?!" _Ryotaro gasped.

"**What're you doing out here?!"**

"I can help now, can't I?" she responded, taking out the Terminal Buckle that she was given.

"**Eh?"**

"_Go for it Luka-chan!"_

She hooked up the belt and smirked, taking out the silver colored pass.

"Henshin!" she smirked, swiping the pass in front of her buckle.

And thus, it then she became a violet and silver skirted version of Den-O's Plat Form (the bodysuit being violet) and all the accents being silver). She looked through her gold eyes, gawking at her new appearance in amazement.

"Suge…."

"**You might want to call in your Imagin… since Ryotaro couldn't do that much in that form,"** Den-O suggested.

"Eh? I can handle this..." Luka responded before rushing forward, but getting knocked back into a wall by the Neo-Imagin.

"_**As much as I hate to say this, Momo-boy there has a point! Fall back!" **_the Polar Bear Imagin shouted in Luka's head.

"Back off! That was just a fluke. I'll get it this time," Luka assured, picking up a pipe and rushing in again to try and smack the Minotaur Neo-Imagin on the head, only for the pipe to snap after a couple of whacks, "This is… hard… being a Kamen Rider is not as easy as I thought…"

Suddenly, the Minotaur launched Luka via a kick right into the wall at the other side of the room.

"_Luka!" _Ryotaro gasped.

"_**C'MON GIRL, SWAP OUT ALREADY!" **_the Polar Bear Imagin snapped.

"Fine, I'll do it, but how?!" Luka responded.

"**Press that cyan button on the buckle!"** Den-O shouted.

"Cyan button?" she repeated before looking down at the buckle and finding the button in question before pressing it.

This caused the symbol on the buckle to flash in a cyan light while the jingle that played seemed to resemble sounds of ice in an arctic wind, and Luka finally flashed her silver pass across the belt.

**=BLIZZARD FORM!=**

With that, armor similar to Den-O's Sword form appeared, except instead of red and yellow, they were light blue and gold, but they attached on in the same way as Den-O Sword Form's armor before a new helmet appeared, which looked like a snowflake at first before shifting around and forming a snowflake-shaped visor.

"_Suge…"_ Ryotaro gawked.

"**Looks almost just like me…" **Den-O noted

"**Ore… sanjou!"** the new Rider announced, posing in a very similar manner to Den-O in Sword Form, but as she posed in a mirrored version of Den-O Sword Form's pose.

"**OI! You stole both my catchphrase AND my pose! You just faced the other way compared to me!" **Den-O snapped.

"**Deal with it Momo-boy!"** the new Rider announced, flicking Den-O's helmet, making him react as if he was flicked on the nose before she took the pieces from the sides of her belt and connected them in ways Den-O didn't think they would, causing them to form a bow shape when it grew, turning into a bow for the new Rider to use.

"**I'm gonna tell you this now… this will be a freezing victory! Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!"** the Rider shouted as she charged in, whacking the Imagin with a bow like it was a dual-bladed weapon.

She then simply began to chuckle about smacking the kaijin around, Luka gawking underneath at how the Neo-Imagin was using her body to deal massive damage to her opponent. She then pulled on the arrow, and fired a couple shots, and smirked.

"**Not bad kid,"** Den-O smirked.

"**Yuki Den-O," **the Rider replied.

"**Huh?"**

"**That's what I'm called. Says so right on the buckle."**

"**So it is… let's wrap this up!"** Den-O smirked, as he lowered the pass.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

"**Right with ya, Momo-boy," **Yuki Den-O smirked as well, lowering her pass to her buckle as well.

**=HEART CHARGE!=**

Both readied their weapons, and Den-O smirked.

"**Hissatsu! Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza… Momo-Yuki version!" **the two shouted as Den-O swung his sword, the blade only attached by red electricity, while Yuki Den-O pulled the drawstring on her bow back to form 12 ice arrows before launching them at the Minotaur. This easily destroyed the kaijin, and the two Kamen Rider high-fived.

"**Heh! Yatta ze!" **Den-O smirked as his blade reconnected and he held the sword over his shoulder.

"_Great job, Luka-chan,"_ Ryotaro smiled.

"_Thanks…" _Luka smiled.

"**Hey, I did most of the work…"** Yuki Den-O complained.

* * *

"You road on a train!" Amy gawked happily.

"Well… yea, I did," Luka nodded, as they were relaxing at their home. "And I made sure that cashier was okay."

"**Yea… so, can we get to that wish?"** the Polar Bear Neo-Imagin inquired.

"I don't know… gomen," Luka sighed, making the Polar Bear Neo-Imagin groan.

"By the way, I don't think we got your name," Amy noted.

"**...I don't have one. ...Or at least… I don't remember my old name…" **the Neo-Imagin sighed.

"Yuki… Yukibear… no… oh! Yukitaros!" Luka figured.

"**Y-Yukitaros?!" **the Neo-Imagin gawked, her jaw almost dropping to the floor.

"I like it," Amy giggled.

"It's unanimous, you're Yukitaros now," Luka smiled.

"**Oi vey… really? Now I sound like Momoko!" **Yukitaros groaned.

* * *

Pikatwig: And that's that folks.

KKD: Man, that was pretty cool. Yuki Den-O looked awesome here, too.

Pikatwig: May not have been much, but it's a first action moment… *shrugs* anyway, there's some news from my buddy, that I want you to hear.

KKD: Well, as of now, I finally got my very first video up on YouTube, and it to start a series of Fanfiction Review videos! This first episode focuses on another MLP related fanfiction: My Little Bionicle: Destiny is Magic. However, if you guys go check it out now, like, fav, subscribe, and comment what I should review next, I'll be sure to see if I can review it for you guys.

Pikatwig: I already commented. Anyway, your thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: It's great. I'm looking forward to seeing how Yukitaros will be interacting with others in this story in the future. My personal favorite part being Yuki Den-O's first battle.

Pikatwig: Mine was when Yukitaros commented on the name Luka and Amy gave her. It was really funny. And if you can, please look at my aibou's video. And take a look at what I've managed to do… it's not much… but, it's what I've pulled off.

KKD: And with that, we'll catch you guys next time. Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


End file.
